Behind the Record
by Commander Khashoggi
Summary: If any of you readers out there have seen Disney's On the Record, this is a fanfiction written directly from that. It uses the Disney songs that they use in the show, within the storyline as well.


Kristen entered the New York City studio and looked around. She appeared to be the first one. The last conversation with her best friend before she left Chicago came back to her mind.

"You're done, Kristen! How does it feel?"

"I'm nervous. I don't know anything outside this conservatory. What if they don't like me, Ashley?"

"They must like you or else they wouldn't have picked you in the first place, right?"

"I suppose you're right."

"Of course I'm right, Kristen. You'll knock 'em dead."

"_A dream is a wish your heart makes_

_When you're fast asleep_

_In dreams you will lose your heartache_

_Whatever you wish for, you keep…."_

she sang softly to herself. Kristen explored the studio, wondering where everyone else could be. The silence made her feel a bit lonely and her mind wandered back to her friend Ashley from the conservatory.

"I'll miss you Ashley."

"I'll come visit you. This is your big chance!"

"Well, as long as you promise to visit."

"Of course Girl! I wouldn't pass up a chance to go to New York City! Just don't forget your lowly friend Ashley when you become famous."

"I wouldn't dream of it! You're my best friend."

"_Have faith in your dreams and someday_

_Your rainbow will come smiling through_

_No matter how your heart is grieving_

_If you keep on believing_

_The dream that you wish will come true…."_

Suddenly, big band music started up, startling Kristen. Lights started to come on, showing that the band had arrived. Gentle laughter could be heard and Kristen's eyes automatically went to the booth. "You must be Kristen," came a male's voice over the speaker. "Yes," Kristen responded with a nod.

"Welcome! Sorry if the band startled you. You're the first one here so feel free to start warming up. The others should be here soon." With a smile Kristen replied, "Alright. Thanks." Soon after the man spoke four voices chimed in, bass; tenor; alto; soprano, warming up to sing. They all caught Kristen's eye and gave her friendly smiles as they continued their warm-up. She watched them for quite some time, almost as if drawn in by how perfectly all four seemed to blend together. Soon after, the quartet began to move microphones and other equipment, warming up all the while. Kristen was so busy watching them that she nearly ran into another woman who had entered. "Oh! I'm sorry," Kristen apologized. The other woman chuckled, taking off her coat. "It's quite alright. You must be new." Kristen gave a nod. "My name's Kristen."

"My name's Diane," the other replied. "It's so nice to see a fresh, new face." Diane handed her coat to the tenor. However, it was then Diane heard, "And who is this charming woman?" She spun around to see a man talking to Kristen and her heart skipped a beat. It was him! Would she truly be working with him again? "Hello Julian…." she managed with some effort. The man turned around upon hearing Diane's voice. His heart skipped too upon seeing her. "….Diane…." they looked into each other's eyes for a brief, silent moment before the man in the booth spoke again. "Ah, Diane! Julian! Good, you're both here. I see you've met Kristen. We're missing one, but he'll be here shortly. Why don't we all warm up together?" With that said, Diane started.

"_Just whistle while you work,"_

she sang and then whistled before going on.

"_Put on that grin and start right in_

_To whistle loud and long._

_Just hum a marry song…"_

She then hummed.

"_Just do your best_

_And take a rest_

_And sing yourself a song._

_When there's too much to do_

_Don't let it trouble you_

_Forget your worries _

_Try to be just like a cheerful chickadee…"_

"_And whistle while you work," _Julian broke in with the quartet whistling behind him.

"_Come on get smart,"_ Diane sang as she gave Julian a teasing nudge.

"_Tune up and start,"_ Julian sang back before Diane joined in with, _ "To whistle while you work!" _

Julian then started right on cue with the band,

"_When you get in trouble_

_And you don't know right from wrong_

_Give a little whistle!"_

To which Diane echoed, "_Give a little whistle_" before Julian went on.

"_When you meet temptation_

_And the urge is very strong_

_Give a little whistle!"_

To which again Diane responded, _"Give a little whistle."_

"_Not Just a little squeak,"_ continued Julian.

_Pucker up and blow!_

_And if your whistle's weak_

_Yell 'Jimminy Cricket!"_

before Diane joined in once more.

"_Keep a straight and narrow path _

_And if you start to slide_

_Give a little whistle, give a little whistle_

_And always let your conscience be your guide."_

"_Not just a little squeak_!" came a new voice out of nowhere suddenly. Kristen's eyes shot over to its owner.

"_Pucker up and blow!" _ It belonged to a young man about her age with blond hair.

"_And if your whistle's weak_

_Yell: 'Jimminy Cricket'!"_

He wore blue jeans and a white T-shirt. He also held a motorcycle helmet in one hand. _"Come on whistle!"_ he belted with a huge smile on his face. This was what he lived for! He turned his attention to Kristen who had picked up the tune now, watching her every move.

"_Keep a straight and narrow path_

And if you start to slide 

_Give a little whistle…"_

"_Give a little whistle!"_ the newcomer replied.

"_Give a little whistle?"_ Kristen asked.

"_Give a little whistle,"_ he confirmed.

"_And always let your conscience be your guide……"_ the two sang together.

"_Just do your best and take a rest…"_ sang Diane.

"_Put on that grin and start right in…"_ Julian jumped in.

"_Come on get smart, tune up and start…_" Kristen and the newcomer sang.

"_To give a little… give a little… give a little… give a little whistle……" _they tuned in order with Julian, the newcomer, Diane and finally Kristen. Kristen shuddered slightly. What a perfect blend!

"_Give a little… give a little… give a little… give a little whistle…" _they tuned one last time before finishing with,_ "…while you work!"_


End file.
